


Jack is loved

by Bcs



Category: Jack Maynard Conor Maynard
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcs/pseuds/Bcs
Summary: Jack gets kicked out by his parents.. attempted suicide... Conor and the rest of the buttercreams comfort jack and let him know that he has a family of friends who love him.





	Jack is loved

Oli, Joe, Caspar and mikey conveniently all turned up to the Pieters/maynard household at the same time. Josh had arranged earlier that day that everyone should get together and have pre-drinks before having a big night out on the town. As soon as everyone arrived drinks were already being poured and it didn't take long for Oli to pipe up and ask Conor and josh where jack was.. "he's uh in his room" Conor replied. "Well's he coming out or not" joe added. Josh and Conor shot eachother a look before Conor replied, "look guys he's not himself at the moment, he had a bit of a fight with mum and dad. It's pretty bad he got kicked out before his stay was even up and they say they don't want anything to do with him".. " bloody hell what'd he do this time?" Oli replied. "Absolutely nothing, I was there jack just tried to get into conversation with everyone and they lost their shit. Told him to shut up and that he has always been a disappointment to them and that they wish he'd left years ago.. it was rough guys"... "gosh I hope he's alright" joe says. About 5 minutes later jack walks out and opens his first beer and joins everyone else on the balcony. "Hey mate how's it going" joe asks. "Yea good mate, ready to party it up tonight" jack replied.. "mate i thought you were gonna stay in tonight I said I'd stay with you if you like" Conor says. "Nah Con I'm gonna head out alright get my mind off shit" jack replys.. everyone seems to shoot eyes at everyone at jacks response. "Now let's get this shit going!" Yelled jack already popping open his second beer. Things seemed to be going well everyone was on the balcony drinking, chatting and clearly having a good time but Conor couldn't stop worrying about jack, he knew everytime jack and their parents got into a fight jack gets depressed and starts acting like a man with a death wish. Conor kept a good eye on jack all night. Jack walked inside and headed to the fridge, he stands there for a couple of minutes with the door open just thinking about how shit his life was at the moment and how he just wanted to drink his sorrows away. Mid-thought he was interrupted by Conor asking if he was alright "yeah" jack simply replied as well as grabbing a beer and shutting the fridge. Conor knew jack was well into his tipsy stage as he watched his brother stumble back out towards the balcony. Conor knew jack was downing his drinks fast and he knew why, jack just wanted to forget all his problems. As Conor headed back outside he heard everyone yelling jacks name and josh yelled for Conor to come quick, Conor raced out to see his younger brother on the ledge of the balcony throwing his arms up spilling his beer and not making much sense at all, all the boys were trying to get him to come down but he wouldn't listen he just kept mumbling to himself something about him hating his life and he wants it to be over. "Jack bro, please come down from there, you're scaring me! I need you to come down from there!" Conor yelled "no Conor, I can't do this anymore! All i do is disappoint people and I can't disappoint one more person in my life." Jack says as he starts crying and still stumbling along the balcony edge. "Jack your not a disappointment, I love you lil bro I can't think of anyone else who would make a better little brother than you, and if mum and dad can't see that then.... then they can cut me out of their life to because I'm not gonna stand to watch them treat you like this!" All the boys were watching jack they've never seen their friend so broken and their watching scared and in disbelief of what was happening right infront of them.. jack started stepping backwards in a tipsy manner and Caspar could see his friend was about to fall, so he jumped forward and grabbed jack and pulled him to the ground, Conor half caught jack as he was falling to the ground and just hugged him and didn't let go, jack crying and sobbing in his older brothers arms didn't say anything, Conor grabbed his little brother tighter and tighter and pulled him closer starting to cry himself. All the boys started to sit around the two brothers partially crying themselves and just being there for them. No one thought this is how their night was gonna go. 

After sitting on the ground for almost a half hour after jacks breakdown the boys decided to head inside. Conor had suggested the other boys that the night was over and to head home but jack pleaded they stay and that he didn't want to ruin the night.   
Conor left jacks side for the first time tonight and went to get spare pillows and blankets the plan was for all the boys to camp up in the lounge room and watch some movies. Josh had followed Conor into the room to help get the spare pillows and blankets, Conor had started crying and throwing everything angrily towards the ground before he knew it josh had his arms around him in a bear hug pleading for Conor to calm down. " he'll get through this Con, jack will get through this! He's got me, oli, joe, Caspar, mikey and most of all he's got you! The best big brother that he could ever ask for." Josh hadn't even realised that mid way through his pep talk to Conor he had started to cry again himself. "There not going to get away with it! There not going to continuously treat jack like he's useless and kick him out over and over again like he's a waste of space, there never gonna see jack or me again!" Conor walked back out to the lounge room where all the boys were deciding what movie to watch while joe and Jack were already laid out on the couch next to each other where they were clearly sleeping tonight Conor threw the pillows and blankets on the ground and took enough for himself jack and joe and laid beside jack. Conor didn't question at all what joe and jack had been talking about while he was gone he knew that joe being the oldest he always felt like the more matured father figure in the group and he was always a great friend to jack in fact Conor loved that jack had such a good friend like joe to help him through.   
All the boys had finally decided on a movie and all set up camp on the couch was joe jack and Conor whilst the rest of the boys where on the mattress in front, jack looked at Conor he knew how mad Conor was at their parents and how sad he was about him. "I'm sorry Conor" jack said facing Conor. Joe and Conor shared a heartbreaking glare either side of jack before Conor replied "it's ok jack" and pulled his little brother in closer to him. 

It was about 1am in the morning and the only people awake were Conor jack and Caspar. Although Caspar wasn't far off his eyes kept trailing off and in no time he too was asleep. Conor stood up and went into his room to charge his phone jack watched as his brother walked away and decided to follow moments later. Jack knocked on the door and pushing it opened he saw Conor sitting on the end of the bed head in hands. Jack walked over to his older brother and sat next to him "are you okay Conor?" Jack asked. "I think I should be the one asking you that question jack" Conor replied watching as jack slowly lowered his head. " were you really going to jump of that balcony tonight?" Conor asked "I wanted to" and that's all Conor had to hear before he spun around and grabbed his younger brother in a bear hug. "Please don't ever hurt yourself jack! I wouldn't know what I'd do with my life if you weren't in it." Jack started crying just hearing those words and hugged his brother back. "I don't want to live Conor my life gets shitter by the day and I'm no good to anyone here look what I've don't to all of our friends out there! They couldn't even have a good night in without me ruining it!" Conor held jack tighter as they sat together in his room for a further hour talking to eachother... 

Neither Maynard brothers remember falling asleep the night before but all the other boys had already woken up that morning and decided to cook them breakfast. Conor woke up and as soon as he did he quickly turned too see weather his younger brother was alright thankfully there was jack all tugged up beside Conor fast asleep. Conor got up and walked out to the kitchen where all the boys were preparing breakfast. How are you today Conor? Asked oli. "Yea good mate" Conor replied "and jack?" Joe said "he's asleep" .... 

Jack woke up and walked out into the lounge room where he seen all the boys watching tv and eating breakfast "hey buddy, yours is in the microwave want me to heat it up for you?" Caspar says drawing everybody else's attention to jack. "Uh, yea thanks Caspar." Jack replied Caspar shot up off the couch and ran into the kitchen to get jacks food ready. Jack sits on the couch next to Conor and lays his head on Conor's shoulder. Jack was thankful his friends weren't asking him loads of questions and were just being there for him, he knew that when he was ready to talk they were there to listen and with that jack smiled and watched tv with his 6 best friends. 

After breakfast mikey suggested they went out for a quick kick of the soccer ball at the park, jack was a bit unsettled as he didn't want to risk having another break down especially in public but he agreed and went anyway... if only jack new just how much things were gonna get difficult for him. 

Whilst kicking the ball around everyone was keeping a close eye on jack, although jack new this and it did annoy him a bit he decided to brush it off as he knew his friends were only worried. After a while jack started feeling anxious and he new he should stop playing but he ignored it and kept playing, 5 minutes had gone past and jack was having a full blown panic attack up one end of the field it was joe who first turned around and noticed jack hunched over he quickly tapped Conor's shoulder and started running over to help jack. Joe and Conor reached jack at the same time with the other boys not far off. 

"JACK WHATS WRONG!" Conor kept saying trying to get anything out of his little brother.. "he's having a panic attack Conor!, here let me help Zoe gets them all the time." Joe had helped jack sit on the ground and whilst trying to get his breathing even he noticed jack was turning very pale. "Jack, buddy you need to slow your breathing your gonna pass out." Joe said. Jack looked at joe with a scared expression "that's it buddy look at me, breathe with me.." jacks breathing had slowly become better and he started crying again... "Why is this happening to me bro, why does this have to happen to me" jack says now facing Conor. "Come here bro" Conor says as he takes his younger brother in for a hug.. "whatever help you need I will give it to you jack. You've got me and another 5 amazing brothers to help you through anything" pointing towards all the boys. With comforting hugs from all the boys jack stood up and said something that all boys loved. " Its only gonna get harder but I'm sorry I put you's through that last night, I will never try anything like that again.. I also don't need my parents in my life, I've got my family right here and that's all I need I love you boys" smiling jack got another hug from each of the boys and with all the boys agreeing to be there for him no matter what jack felt more than safe with his chosen family

 

Hey guys! :) I am going to continue with this work.. please if you enjoy it give me a kudos or a comment and I will do my best to update regularly


End file.
